Naru's School Story
by AeLi'S LaNd Of DrEaMs
Summary: School life is hard, especially for Naru, with no parents, but a brother. Her life was somewhat normal come paired to others, but is just about to get harder by starting a new School. Itachi X femNaru, slight Shika X Naru turns to sib-ness Kyuu X femGaa
1. Prologue: The accident

Prologue:

The accident

One would think that the blonde girl and the red head boy, her older brother would be at home waiting 'till their parents returned from their business meeting or from their teaching job at a college in Land of Waves, they had, but for the two kids it isn't the case. Their parents were killed in a head on collision with a drunk driver, who shouldn't have been out on the road with how much he had to drink, but he didn't care and that's what led to the accident.

The parents were the victims in this accident, yes they were a little over the speed limit, but only to get home in time to have a family night with their two kids, Naru whose 16 and Kyuubi whose 25 to celebrate Kyuubi getting a teaching job at a University. No one saw what was about to happen next. 1min they were laughing about Kyuubi's slip ups on answers over the car's Bluetooth and the next the Naru and Kyuubi hear a scream and screeching of tires with a loud crash sound that brings the line to an end.

After that it seemed time slowed down into slow motion, when the cars collided. The guy, who hit them had been going about 20 miles over the speed limit and weaving in out of his own lane. The two adults in a blue Jetta, just happened to be coming at the same time he weaved into their lane. No one had time to react before they hit one another. Everyone had been pronounced dead at the scene, the names of the two, who were in the blue Jetta were none other than Minato and Kushina Namikaze owners of 3 five star hotels, CEOS of Namikaze Corporation and teachers at a famous college in Land of waves.


	2. Chapter 1: 5 Months later & Flashback

**AN: Hi Everyone! I just want to say Thank You! For reading and 2 people for adding this to their favorite's list! Then 1 adding this story to their story Alerts! Thank you! **

**The length of the story will slowly grow bigger as the story progresses. And to just clarify what i have below if you don't understand it means a flashback _ and 10987654321 means end. That's everything! enjoy!**

**_ **(Means Flashback) ****

**10987654321 (Means End of flashback)**

"_Thinking_"

"**Yelling**"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

5 Months later & Flashback

By: Narutogirl26

Disclaimer: don't own, though I wish!

* * *

><p>5 months after the crash rumors started flying around Konoha about the two Namikaze siblings. Who started the rumors, no one knows who, but they were happening. Naru seems to think the rumor's got spread from The Land of Waves to Konoha since her once home town is also in the Fire Nation. Rumor number 1 is that Naru and her older brother moved into a huge house outside of Konoha that hasn't been occupied since WWII.<p>

Rumor number 2 is that the death of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, who their parents were, was cause of them so they committed suicide due to Naru and Kyuubi being snot nosed brats, disrespectful and not loving Minato and Kushina back, which drove them to take their own lives. How that got twisted around Naru doesn't even know either, but she found it quite funny.

One rumor turned out to be very accurate, because the sibs did move to that house from the out skirts of Land of Waves, cause of this was every time they went into town, one or both kids it didn't matter; they were always getting pity looks from the towns' people. It had been only two weeks after the huge accident and Kyuubi had finally got fed up and said they would move back to their birthplace.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, just ignore them like I do. Eventually they'll get tired or bored of giving us pity or showing us pity and everything will go back to normal and we can continue our normal lives, well ok somewhat normal lives, since we have to occasionally check up on the hotels in Konoha, but we're ordinary people it doesn't matter if we own 3 popular hotel or not. What matters is who we are inside, not the outside." Naru said<p>

Kyuubi glared at his little sister before answering back with snide remarks.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe all of what you said, do you? Some I can believe, but honestly Naru this is affecting you more than it is me! This is exactly why I'm saying we'll move back to Konoha and start different lives there, because even you hardly hang out with your friends from your high school. Let alone answer your phone unless it is our cousin or me!" He retorted.

Naru looked away and rolled her eyes, because knew her older brother's point was right about how it affected her more, since she had always been the closest to their parents, then the red head and he knew it too. Naru also knew it in her heart that she couldn't keep up the mask of "Everything is fine" for much longer until it cracked and came crashing down on her and other's too.

The blonde looked back at her red headed brother standing in front of her with his arms cross on his chest and then looking away to think of some kind of comeback that would convince her annoying sibling that she's fine, but no comeback she thought of was good enough to shoot down what Kyuubi stated about her.

Naru sighed before answering softly "You're right. I'm falling apart on the inside and the mask I'm hiding behind will soon come crashing down on me and make me snap out at other and hurt them without intending too, just because I'm hurting on the inside. So no I don't expect you to believe, what I previously said."

Kyuubi looked at the blonde facing him sadly knowing her pain, before ruffling her hair comfortingly. Knowing he had won the debate with his sister, he left the blue eyed blonde to have time alone to sort out her wave's of emotions, while he made some phone calls to the retaliators to rent out the house they're moving out from.

10987654321

5 long months since that time they had the debate, they've been living outside Konoha. Kyuubi still has the teaching job at a University, though he got transferred to the University of Konoha, but Naru didn't transfer in to Konoha High until the new school year began.

She finished out her sophomore school year, being homeschooled by her big brother, because it was easier than being transferred in during the middle of the year. From then on she waited eagerly for her new school year to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review :) or else i'll cry :'( - <strong>**[Just kidding]**

**if you have sugguestions or would like to give me some critism on my story feel free to leave it in the review box! i don't mind. i would like some input on how the story is so far! Please Review Please!**

**I know it was kinda boring, but I promise Chapter 2 will be way better cuz it takes place with Naru starting a New school and her junior yr.**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! **

**TTYL**

**~ Narutogirl26 **

**P.s. Review please! Please!**


	3. Chapter 2:First day in a New school Pt 1

**AN: Thank you for adding this to ur favorite/Alerts! you know who are!**

**"Yelling"**

"_Thinking/Notes/ Mutters/empathize"_

"Talking"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

First day in a New School

Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! ... Or The plot of the Story!

* * *

><p>The new school year came started before Naru knew it. The summer she had spent either unpacking, working at the hotels, or getting to know the town again. The blond did have time to herself though, but she choose to spend it exploring the wood, then making new friends in the town. Naru wanted to start making her new friends in school sp that way she could have someone to hang with later when she wanted to explore Konoha.<p>

To say Naru didn't wake up with butterflies in her stomach, she'd be lying to herself, which made her want to stay in bed.

"Oh Naru, if don't come down soon, I'm going to eat all of the breakfeast that** I** made for your first day of school'' The Red head called

Naru got up at instantly at the thought of homemade food instead of creal. The blonde girl went to her closet and pulled out a sliver gray dress that zipped and tied in the back with black flowery designs all over it. That went just about mid thigh or just a bit above the knees and laid it on her bed before heading to her dresser to pull out spandexy looking shorts to go underneath the dress and other underclothing.

Once she got dressed, she grabbed a little sweater type shirt that hides how small the straps of the dress are. Naru slipped on her flat and walked out brushing her long blonde hair and parting her bangs to the left side. When the blue eyed girl got down stairs to th kitchen Kyuubi set down her plate her favorite breakfeast type of food, which is an omlet.

Kyuubi chuckled at her excited look, when the plate got set down in front of her. Her brother watched as she gobbled down the last of her omlet before looking at the time on the kitchen wall and nearly choking on the bite afterward. Then she ran up stairs brushed her teeth and looking herself over one last time. Naru proceed to run down the stair, until she got to the desk in the entry way that held her phone and her keys. Yelling bye to the red head in the kitchen cleaning, she nearly forgot her backpack if her brother hadn't stopped what he was doing and then stopping her in the driveway to give it to her.

"Thanks Kyuubi! I wouldn't want to forget this other wise I'm pretty much screwed without it."

"No Prob. It's my job to make sure you have everything cuz I'm your brother." He said smiling

Naru grabbed her bag from Kyuubi and tossed it into her orange Mazda before getting in herself. She waved bye to Kyuubi while backing out of the driveway and heading to school.

20191817161514131211

Naru made it to school before the 2nd bell rang. the girl walked down the hall to the principle's office, where she needed to go to get her schedule. She walked in to the office and saw a women at the front desk typing away on a computer.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and I need to get my class schedule for the year." Naru said to the secretary at the computer.

The secretary looked up from the computer she had been working from to meet Naru's gaze, the moment their gazes met recognition could be seen in their eyes.

"Naru-chan!"

"Shizune Onee-chan!"

The blonde and the brunett now known as Shizune embraced each other in a hug. Naru is the one who pulled away first.

"So, is Granny Tsunade here too?" asked Naru

"Yeah, she's the principle of the school here, let me get her for you." Shizune said

Shizune walked out from behind her desk leaving Naru standing in front of it, while the brunett knocked a couple of times, before entering her head through the door and saying something that caused the door to fling open and poor Shizune getting squashed a little.

Tsunade walked realitively fast toward Naru and gathered her up in a bone crushing hug and only releasing her so she could get some oxygen back in to her lungs.

"Naru-chan where have you and Kyuubi been these past 10 years! We've missed you two terribly much! If there's anything we can do for you just name it ok" Tsunade said

By this time the 2nd bell had already rung and in return made Naru very late for her first class.

"You could give my schedule and let me go to class and let us catch up later after school" Naru suggested

Tsunade got an 'Oh Yeah!' look on her face cuz she had just remembered that Naru needed to get to class and is late cuz of her.

''Shizune can you get Naru's paper's and her locker imformation from my office please?" Tsunade asked the brunett thats in the door way of the office.

"Yes ma'm"

Shizune walked into the office over to the principle's desk and picked up a folder that read 'Naru Namikaze' and brought it to the principle.

The light haired blonde opened the folder handed to her by Shizune and pulled out the two things the blond standing in front of her required.

'' Here you go brat and I'll even write on the back to say why you are late to class" Tsunade said

Tsunade did just as she said she'd do and sent Naru on her way to class and her locker. The whole way to the lockers Naru cursed Tsunade for making way late on her first day.

Naru got to the lockers and found her's. She put her stuff away. The blonde locked the locker and then looked at the paper in her hand.

1st class, RM 203, Algebra II: 8:30 to 9:30, Teacher: Kakashi Hatake

5min break to go to the lockers.

2nd Class, RM 210, English: 9:35 - 10:30, Teacher: Jiraiya

5min break in between classes for lockers

3rd class, RM 206, Careers: 10:35 - Lunch, Teacher: Iruka Umino

She ran to class that she just happened to be running 20mins to 30mins late to. Naru opened the door to the Math class and walked un, which caused everyones eyes turn toward her.

"May I help you?" Kakashi asked

Naru showed him the back of her schedule where Principle Tsunade left, which Kakashi read.

'_Gomen Kakashi, I kept the brat longer than she wanted. I've known her for awhile so she's late cuz of me. Please exuse her tardyness. - Tsunade_'

Kakashi gave her his famous eye smile before giving her instructions.

"You can sit next to Sasuke Uchiha in the middle row. Sasuke please raise your hand for Miss Namikaze please." Kakashi Asked

Sasuke raised his hand as instructed to do so. Naru walked to the desk next to him and sat down while muttering something like '_Dad taught this guy in high school and college and I don't even think he recognizes me. Oh, He's a pervert!'_

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde next to him before returning his attention to the front of the class.

"Alright Class, who can come up and solve t^2 + 8t^2 + 16 = 45 up on the white broad." Kakashi asked

Naru raised her hand a split second before Sasuke which led Kakashi to choose her. Naru got up and took the marker from her Sliver haired teacher.

Naru wrote:

(t + 8t)^2 = 29

t^2 + 8t + 16 =29 + 16

t^2 + 8t + 16 =45

4 + t^2 =45

4 + t = +- Square root of 45

4 + t = +- 3 x Square root of 5

t= 4 +- 3 x Square of 5

Kakashi looked over her work and then her answer which resulted in a big smile behind his scarf.

"That's correct. how did you know?" Kakashi questioned

Naru shrugged her should like it was nothing before answering.

"I had Algebra II my sophomore year so I know this stuff." Naru explained

"We'll see about changing that later, but Thank you for answering the equation"

Naru walked back to her desk were a note sat waiting to be read. She picked it up once she sat down and read it.

'_The next you answer before me, you're going to wish you hadn't. - Sasuke'_

She gave him two looks one that could be perceived as '_You can't be serious.'_ The 2nd one '_Like I care.' _Which earned her a glare. That's how the rest of class went. She'd answer before Sasuke ever got a chance too. Naru never thought anything of it until she got to her locker and got pinned against it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa! Cliffhanger<strong>

**this turned out longer then I wanted it to, So I turned chapter 2 into 2 parts! Yay!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading cuz i had fun writing this!**

**Thank You for reading! Please review! i want input! Help! Tell me what you think! please!**

**TTYL**

**~ Narutogirl26**


	4. Chapter 2: Part 2

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**AN: Thank you for adding this to ur favorite stories, Favorite Author/Alerts and for Reviewing**

**dementia-nothAhumanBeing**

**narutogirl103**

**Bewitchingemma**

**Anna ()**

**AkriaUzumaki**

**Hellcleaner**

**SpunkyHellKitty**

**Tachi Kagahara**

**TheBlackPersian**

**Thank You again!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Yelling, Anger, aggitated, irritated, Said through Teeth, Grinded out, Ect"<strong>

"_Thinking/Notes/ Mutters/empathize"_

"Talking"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

First day in a New School

Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto! ... Or The plot of the Story!

**Warning: Mild Swearing! and maybe a few spelling errors!**

**Don't say I didn't warn ya cuz I just did! ;)**

* * *

><p>Naru groaned as her back hit the lockers. She looked into the angry eyes black eyes that belong to none other than Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

"I told you, you were gonna wish you hadn't little girl." Sasuke said menacingly

At being called a "little girl" an angry vein popped out on the blondes forehead and she growled.

"Who you calling little girl, teme?"

"You, so why don't you run along like all little girls and find a nice corner to cry. I don't want to hurt a defenseless girl like you." He sneered

Another Vein popped out on her forehead. She slightly raised a fist and shook it with a very agitated look on her face. Naru hated being called "Defenseless" when she really wasn't. In fact the blonde is actually a black belt in material arts and other defense classes she's top ranking in her class because she had to take it in case she ever got stuck in a "sticky" situation again.

**"Teme, I suggest you leave me alone otherwise you'll be running a way crying to your mommy about how this 'Little girl' kicked your ass!"** The so called little girl gritted out.

Sasuke laughed, because he ws amused by the girl's words. Everyone around them dared not to interfer in fear of what Sasuke might do to them. Everyone knew to never mess with Sasuke since he is the biggest bully plus _a bastard_ Naru noted on the side, in school.

"You've got gut's Blondey and just for that it makes me want to hit you even more." Sasuke said

"Think again Teme!" Naru spat

She kicked him where the sun don't shine. Yeah she knew it was the oldest move in the book, but it gave the opening she wanted to punch him square in the nose at the exact time he bent down in pain. The girl hit him hard enough to break is nose, which she realized by saying an innoccent "Oops" when she heard the soft creak and blood gushing out his nose.

"**You Bitch!" **Sasuke yelled

"Yeah so I know I'm female what of it?" She asked nonchalently

The bell had rung 3 mins ago and she's late yet again. Naru opened her locker ignoring the pissed of Uchiha behind her and put her Algebra II book away then grabbed her binder for English class. Just when Sasuke was about to take a sing at Naru, who seemed not expecting it, even though she was, a hand stopped his before it could even reach halfway.

The hand that caught Sasukes led to Itachi Uchiha a Senior in high school, who just happen to be passing by through the now empty halls of the school to get to room 210 for English class and stumbled acrossed his younger brother with a broken nose glaring holes in the back of the girl infront of him with blonde hair getting ready to punch said girl, whose getting stuff from her locker and to him seemed unaware of what was happening behind her so he intervened.

"**Move Itachi, this little bitch needs to be taught a lesson for messing with me!" **Sasuke growled

Naru closed her locker door and leaned against it and glared at Sasuke. She noticed Itachi the minute she turned around but didn't mention it.

"Really Sasuke? Your in no position to teach anyone a lesson for that matter. Hasn't Mom taught you _Not_ to hit ladies?" Itachi said calmly

Naru snickered at Sasuke cause he was rendered speechless because of his brother being right, but her snickering didn't help the situation any either, so after snickering she remained silent.

"Why don't you go to the Nurses office and get the nose of your's cleaned up and fixed."

Sasuke stalked off down the hall toward the Principles office since that is where the Nurse's office was located. Itachi then turned to the blond behind after making sure Sasuke kept and wasn't going to turn around to come back, to appologize on his brothers behalf.

"I'm very Sorry about my brother's behavior toward you." Itachi said in appologic manner not immediately recognizing the person in front him at the moment.

"It's Ok, Itachi Nii-san, I figured Sasuke would still be the biggest bastard from all those years ago." Naru said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well Sorry for the late update! I know i haven't updated my other Story My Journey to Become Hokage and I'm Very truely Sorry for the delay on this Chapter and The longer Delay for the other story cuz I got my laptop taken that I was borrowing From my sister-in-Law cuz I wasn't doing school work on it! So I have to use my parents Crappy computer. The other Story if ur wondering i did write it out, but I changed things that wrote in the computer then the notebook and the thing is I don't remember! Anyway enough of me complaining<strong>

**this turned out longer then I wanted it to say like hand written 22 pages , So I turned chapter 2 into 3 parts! Yay! The third part is going to be much longer than this! so just a Heads up!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading cuz i had fun writing this!**

**Thank You for reading! Please review! i want input! Help! Tell me what you think! please!**

**TTYL**

**~ Narutogirl26**

**P.s. A quick preview of Part 3 **

* * *

><p><em>Preview of Part 3<em>

_Itachi's thought's stopped in their tracks when he heard 'Nii-san' to him there are only two people in the world when they were younger that called him 'Nii-san' those two where Sasuke and a Childhood friend who moved a way suddenly 10 years ago, Naru._

_"Naru?" He questioned_

_"The one and only!" She said smiling_


	5. Chapter 2 part 3

**Author Note: I'm TOTALLY SORRY! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but School has been Chaotic! I've been trying to get my grades up in order to graduate so I had to move again T_T **

**I'm reposting the prologue, but it's still the same I just added another business company to the Namikaze family. Feel free to reread it. **

**Fear not for I only have 3 more months of school left more like 2 months and couple of days of June! And then I'll update a little more regularly! **

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed, Fav/Story alerted this story or Author Alerted/fav ! I look forward to more support you guys give me! **

**Thank you soooo Much!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Yelling, Anger, aggitated, irritated, Said through Teeth, Grinded out, Ect<strong>"

"_Thinking/Notes/ Mutters/empathize"_

"Talking"

_ (line means flashback)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Part 3 of 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the plot!

By: Animegirlfreak17

* * *

><p>Itachi's thought's stopped in their tracks when he heard 'Nii-san' to him there are only two people in the world when they were younger that called him 'Nii-san' those two where Sasuke and a Childhood friend who moved away suddenly 10 years ago, Naru.<p>

"Naru?" He questioned

"The one and only!" She said smiling

Itachi is beyond surprised, more like in utter shock to see his old childhood friend standing in front of him. He embraced her the exact moment he got over his shock. Once he ended the embrace he struck up a small conversation with her.

"I hardly recognize you Naru-chan! Ever since you guy's left 10 years ago we've been in the dark on your where bouts and how you guys have been."

"Yeah, it's been a long time since the kidnapping incident, but look we're both almost 30 mins late to class, (No Thanks to Sasuke), maybe we can catch up later after school or at my house, but give your number in case I have leave early without warning."

"Alright I won't push for answers knowing it's a sore subject..."

Itachi paused to change the subject, but also to see if she had anything else to say, knowing that she wouldn't answer, he continued.

''What's your next class?" He asked

"English, room 210, supposedly it's the highest class in high school without me taking a college course."

"That's the senior English class and actually my next class that I was heading to until I came a crossed you and Sasuke I a fight."

"Let's go then shall we since it's your next class and you know where to find the room." Naru said with a fake smile because memories were popping up in her head that were unwanted and had taken years suppress.

Itachi sighed and lead the way down the hall for the next class. He saw the fake smile she had given him, in her attempt to show that she was fine with what happened and that she had gotten over it, but knowing her even if it had been 10 years ago it still haunted her everyday of her life, and now with the fact she mentioned it, she'll most likely to be think about it through class.

The two friend's made it to class with an hour left of English class. Naru and Itachi entered the class and same as last class they all stopped what they were doing and looked at her but luckily she wasn't alone this time and Itachi was also being stared at.

The minute the teacher turned around she recognized him and he too recognized her.

"YOU!" They said simultaneously as if it the two planned it before hand.

"What are you doing here Pervy Sensei!" Naru Exclaimed.

Itachi gave her a funny look, and then left her to go sit at the back of the class where the next empty seat was, while everyone else laughed at the name Naru gave Jiraiya. Jiraiya glared at the class to side of him to get them to settle down and be quite, and then turning his glare upon the new blond student, who happened to be his Goddaughter and then answering.

"Well that's a nice 'Hello how are you doing Jiraiya-sensei' Welcome Naru and for your information teacher and I've been teaching here since before your father was in high school, even when he was in high school I was his teacher.

"Jeez touchy much Jiraiya-sensei? I knew you were my father's teacher, but what I didn't know was you were his high school English teacher, although it fits you like dad said since you write those nasty books that Kakashi-sensei likes to read." Naru said with an amused expression on her face.

Jiraiya ignored her comment about his 'Nasty books' and totally forgetting to ask why she was late as he watched her go to the back and sit in the next empty desk beside Itachi, but then he thought, she wouldn't exactly tell him anyway so what was the use in trying to ask.

Naru out a text book from inside the desk and turned to the assigned pages that are written up on the white broad for the students in class homework. She set the book up right so that way no one would notice that she wasn't actually reading, but starting at the pages with writing on them, while remembering her kidnapping.

* * *

><p>A six year old Naru got tucked into bed by both her parents for the night. She snuggled deep down inside her covers as a cold breeze came in through her window. The little girl always kept her window open part way so she could sleep better because she always slept way to warm, even on cold snowy winter nights like tonight for instants. It seemed like just any normal night to the girl and her family. Her parents turned on her night light and cracked the door shut so that way her cold room wouldn't make the rest of the house cold too.<p>

No one suspected anything at all very late night. Everyone was sound asleep in their beds until morning. Minato and Kushina's room was just a couple of doors down at the end of the hall. They left the door wide open to be able to hear anything or if Naru called for them during the night. Kyuubi's room was right next to her room, but no one heard a person crawl through Naru's window and land with a thud.

The Man crawled through Naru's, now wide open window and walk quietly to her beside. He grabbed her roughly, which woke her up instantly and struggled against the man's grip. The little blonde wanted to scream but the kidnapper had his hand across her mouth preventing her from screaming for help. He picked her up just as roughly if not then more and moved to the window quickly. The six year decided to use her nails to claw his hand. He growled at the girl for using her nails, but Naru didn't give up hope just yet because she reached up with her short little arms, but just enough to pull his hair, which caused him to loosen his grip on her mouth. The second before he pulled his hand way Naru pulled down on the hand and bit it.

The man dropped Naru, she quickly scrambled to her feet and raced to the other side the room, but just before she got out her bedroom door the man grabbed her arm and started to pull her to him to cover mouth before she screams. The big rough feeling hand came to slow, could only indicate he was a novice and that gave the little blonde plenty of time to gather up all the oxygen in her lungs muster and screamed,

"DADDY!"

The man cursed and went to pick up the said blonde who screamed, but was unable to as she bites his arm and ran out of the room.

Minato shoots up out of bed and flings the covers over his still groggy wife and rushes out of the room, down the hall only to see his daughter rush out of her room as a man's curses several times from her room. Minato quickly picked up his daughter and entered his little girl's room to find that his son, Kyuubi had pinned the man that's in the room to the floor.

He knew his son had everything under control at the moment so he looked his crying daughter in his arms and hugging her closely, when everything started to click inside his mind that she had experienced the attempt of kidnapping. As his mind trailed on further about the kidnapping he felt his wife put a hand on his shoulder causing him to come back from his world of swirling thoughts of his daughter almost being kidnapped.

"Minato, I think it's time that we move." His wife, Kushina suggested

Minato looked at his wife and then at his baby girl in his arms who had calmed down. The blonde man turned his attention to his red haired son and sighed.

"Yeah it's time.''

He continued, but spoke to his son this time.

"Kyu, you know the drill when someone tries to brake in or this time Kidnap. Make sure to tie the ropes extra tight and we'll call your uncle to come ship him off to prison."

"Sure thing dad"

"Oh son, one more thing, you did well tonight. I'm very proud." Minato let a small smile grace his lips before setting off down stairs with his wife in tow.

Kyu did just as his father told him to do. He knocked the guy out and found some rope in his that he uses when setting up a prank on his father or mother. Don't get him wrong he didn't doesn't pull pranks to be rebellious or anything of the sort it's more along the lines of showing affections to his parents, aside from him, he's not the only one who pulls the pranks or initiates them it's his parents to are the master minds behind all the pranks. Back to the matter at hand he tied the man's hands behind his back tightly and drags him down the stairs just as a knock sounded on the door and person who knocked walked in since his parents unlocked it.

The person who came in was none other than Fugaku Uchiha his father's best friend. Fugaku looked at Kyuubi with a raised eyebrow as he walked in and Kyu walked down the steps with the man tied behind him. After Fugaku came in next came his oldest son Itachi, who's 7 years old.

Just as Fugaku was going to take the man that kyu had tied up and haul him off to Uchiha police station the flash back ended, because someone had flicked Naru super hard in the arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!<strong>

**please R&R if you have any sugguestions or**

**if i have an error please feel free to tell me!**

**There will be another part sorry that I couldn't fit all of this part into one.**

**If anyone wants to beta this story, I'm looking for someone who wants to help**

**I'll be updating my other story real soon so fear not!**

**Thanks again I hope you enjoyed! :D**

**~ Animegirlfreak17**


	6. Chapter 2: Part 4

**AN: HIIIIIIIIII! I'm back! I'm soo excited! my summer has started so now I'll have a little more time to update! Yay!**

**Naru: God it took you forever to update!**

**Itachi: Naru be nice she had problems in school so leave it be.**

**Naru: Well she hadn't even touched this story until today so there fore I'll be mean!**

**Me: WAHHHH! Naru-chan is so mean!**

**Itachi & Naru Both sweat drop**

**Me: please do the disclaimer!**

**Itachi: Animegirl does not Orginally own the plot or the Naruto Characters**

**Naru: Nor would I want her to own me!**

**ME: *Ignores Naru* Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Part 4 of 4

By Animegirlfreak17

Itachi could see for the last hour and half that Naru was remembering her attempt kidnapping from 10 years ago. To say the least he didn't like the look on her face when she was remembering, which led to the reason why he flicked her arm. He smirked knowing that Naru was focusing all her attention on him with an annoyed glare.

He turned to her trying to hide the upcoming amused smile on his face, even though he loved to annoy her when they were kids. Though annoying her now would cause unwanted attention. The raven haired teen knew the blonde was trying her best to not shout at him, but he could see it in her eye's that he was going to have an early death if he didn't speak up soon and claim a reason for the flick, though it's not like it mattered to him much, so he went with the innocent act.

"What?" The raven boy asked quietly.

The little blonde continued to glare, but answered him.

"Don't what me! You so know what you did! So don't try and fool me with the _innocent act._"

He raised an eyebrow and gave her one of those looks that said_ 'What are you talking about?'_

The look just caused her glare to intense more.

He sighed knowing the glare would get worst the more he played innocent.

The raven haired took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote his number down and handed it to the girl next him who happened to be Naru.

Naru took the piece of paper and unfolded it and quickly pulled out her phone a punched in his number and sent him a text.

'_Thanks' – N_

'_Your welcome, just make sure you don't get caught and do your school work when you have some' –I_

'_Fine be that way!'_

' :) '

Naru and Itachi worked on their English homework during the remaining time they had left of class.

The bell signaled that class was over and everyone booked it out of class to head to class, well all but two booked it out of class. Naru went at a normal pace and Itachi could care less if he makes it out first or not.

When Naru reached the front and was just about to head out the door behind Itachi her godfather called her name.

"Naru" Jiraiya said

"Yeah?" She asked without turning around to face him.

"Can you stay after class I would like to talk with you about somethings. I've already had Tsunade talk with Kyu once I found out you were enrolling here in this school."

"Yeah, I guess, though you'll be my excuse for my tardiness"

Naru looked at her child hood friend and motioned for him to go on without her and mouthed '_I'll text you later.'_

He seemed to have accepted her answer, because he nodded and left with a wave of bye and he was out the door.

Naru turned around to face Jiraiya.

"Alright, then have a seat, since you have settled things with Itachi.''

Naru sat across from the white haired man and sighed trying not to let her emotions get the better of her because she already knew what he wanted to talk about with her.

"I'll just make this short and sweet, but I'm sure you already have realized that once you graduate you'll inherit the main company and Kyu will take over the hotels. I know your young, but it's your parents' wishes."

He paused for a half a second and then continued on.

"On a side note I want you to know if there's anything I can help you with, my doors are open. I'm sure your taking their deaths hard because you were the closest to them. What I'm trying to say is you're my goddaughter and I'd do anything to help. Though if it's outside my reach then you know I can't help."

The blonde teen smiled sadly at the white haired man in front of her, though she had a sad smile it didn't mean that she wasn't feeling very happy that her godfather really did care.

"Thank you, Old geezer" She said playfully

A vein popped out on the side of Jiraiya's head.

"Who are you calling Old geezer, twerp!''

Naru laughed and stood up with her bag a slipped it over her shoulder. She walked to the doors of the class room, but before walking out she turned her head to speak.

"I'm not the twerp I once was, because I became something even better. Hmm like I'm the top prankster in my family now so try and out do me. If you out shine me then I will acknowledge you as not an old geezer, though until that happens your still an old geezer."

She walked out the door, but was still in hearing range when Jiraiya called after her.

"You're too much like your mother in disguise of your father, but I accept your challenge Blondie!"

The said blonde chuckled to herself down the hall to her locker.

Once she got to her locker she looked over her schedule knowing she only had one class with Itachi, since he is a senior and she took only 2 higher classes, which the other one isn't until the end of the day just before PE with Guy sensei.

After getting a different book and notebook the blonde made her way through the halls to her careers class, but before she could make it to class she bumped in to a red haired girl about her age going the same direction as her. So Naru took advantage of the company by trying to make small talk with the girl.

"Hi I'm Naru Namikaze, and you?"

No response was heard from the red head. So she tried again.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but how come you didn't answer?"

The red head finally looked up from the ground to Naru's smiling face, who was waiting ever so patiently for answer.

"I didn't answer you because I thought you'd be one of the people trying to bully me. Though I guess I thought wrong." The red head said

Naru cocked her to the side with a puzzled look on her face and asked.

"Why would I bully you? You seem really sweet! Besides I'm not that type of person unless I'm just messing with my friends."

"Oh really! You're the first person to ever really talk to me besides sensei in art class, who I think has the same last name as you do. By the way I'm Gaara."

"Nice it's to meet you Gaara!"

Naru paused for a second, but continued after processing the whole the "sensei in art class has the same last name as you" which finally clicked in her head who Gaara was talking about.

"Oh you don't say! Does he have red hair and golden eyes sort of like my hair, but a deeper gold?" The blonde asked to confirm if it was Kyuubi or not.

"Yeah he does. Do you know him or something?"

"As a matter fact I do, because he's my obnoxious older brother, who works at the college art center here on campus. Do you go to art classes there?"

"Yeah, I do"

"That's really cool!" Naru said.

Then things went silent, but it's a comfortable silence to be exact the red head, Gaara smiled the whole way to career class.

Once Naru and Garra got to class, Naru took a seat by a boy named Shikamaru and Gaara sat by Kiba or someone close to that since she couldn't remember.

The blonde teen felt like falling asleep since class is pretty especially with all the detailed talk Iruka-sensei used about college. Naru decided to turn on her selective hearing in case she got called on while texting Itachi.

Iruka kept going on and on about how important it was to have their career in life figured out before they hit college. So he decided to ask what they wanted to do once they got to college and he called on Naru.

"Miss Namikaze?"

Said girl looked up at him when he called her.

"Yes?"

"What college are you going to be doing once you hit college?"

"As in my Career choice? I don't really have a choice besides business classes to work for our hotels and take what was my father's position, before he passed on, as CEO of Namikaze Corp. While my brother teaches college students art and manages all the hotels we own until I graduate or decide to take over, but what I want for a career choice if I could choose would be to become a writer and maybe write a book."

"Ah, interesting Naru, are you not a little young to become CEO of your fathers company?"

As murmurs went around her about her background in the business world, caused a sigh to escape her lips before responding.

"Yes, I am, but you see my parents died last year in a car crash and my godfather Jiraiya, who is in fact the English teacher here, has been the temporary CEO since my father died and Jiraiya wants to retire soon and my parents made me responsible for our company and hotels for some odd reason."

Iruka seemed to take that as a good enough answer because he moved on from her,

Normally the blonde girl wouldn't share much about herself or the family business, but it had to be done for class. She then blocked everything out and went back to texting Itachi.

The rest of class went in a blur for the blonde and it happened to be lunch, so she bid the red head girl, who had followed her to her locker good bye. As they spilt ways Naru bumped in to Itachi yet again, who insisted that, she sit with him and his friends from the senior class, which he introduced her to once she sat down.

After lunch she looked at her schedule before heading away from her locker.

After Noon Classes

12:40-1:35 Physics, room 101, Teacher Orochimaru

1:40-2:30 Gov't / Econ, Room 220 Teacher Asuma

2:35-3:00 Business class Teacher, Tsunade

3:05-3:30 Gym Class Teacher Guy

Once the end of the day came Naru could not wait to go home after her favorite class, PE. Although little did she know was that it'd soon become her least favorite class of all. Her other classes were pretty lame except Physics, even though she had a creepy teacher and assistant teacher. Just the mere thought made her shudder in horror as how her teacher could do things with his tongue. Business class wasn't half bad, though Tsunade made it her ultimate goal to embarrass the blonde when she tried texting Itachi who sat in front of her.

The blonde girl went off to the changing rooms so she could change into her gym clothes. She came out and everyone was lined up on the lines, just as the teacher came out wearing green spandex and his student Lee also wearing the horrid thing made everyone groan, including Naru even when she had not a clue, who Lee was.

"Welcome my Youthful students!" Guys yelled excitedly

"…"

"Ah Guy-sensei nobody responded! That's just very not youthful! Come on everyone lets greet our Youthful teacher!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"…"

Naru cringed every time one of the two green spandex wearing people said youthful. She swore to God the next time she had P.E she'd just sign up for basketball to get her P.E credits in order to avoid the class.

P.E ended with a lot of "Youthful" activities as Guy- sensei had put it. Naru practically shuddered the whole time during the warm ups and during dodge ball a huge shudder crept her back when he said "Fight with all your might, my youthful darlings!" The blonde had barley contained the shudder just before a ball came her way that she dodged. She literally kissed her P.E locker, but she knew she had to confront Guy-sensei about basketball signups.

The teen blonde braced herself as soon as she got changed back in to her knee length dress and walked to the gym toward Guy and Lee, who happened to be screaming "Youth" at the top of their lungs.

'What a surprise' the girl thought sarcastically.

Guy noticed her approaching so he stopped his "Youthful" chant with lee.

"What can I do for you my youthful student?" Guys asked Naru once she had stopped walking to him.

"Um… Do you have basketball signups I could take?"

"As a matter of fact I do! Let me go get one for you!"

Guy left Naru and Lee to go to his office to get the form, which lead to Lee having enough time to talk to the girl if front of him.

"Hi, I'm Rock Lee! You're very beautiful! Will you be my Girlfriend?"

"No, I will not" she said coldly

Just then Guy came out handing her the forms.

"Are you the coach?" The blonde asked flatly ignoring Lee, who looked depressed.

"Oh good heavens, no I'm not"

"Good" Naru whispered to herself.

She then spoke again but to Guy this time.

"Who is the coach?"

"Yamato-Sensei, though I do hope you don't mind playing on a team full of guys since we don't have a girls team."

The blonde was actually shocked that he didn't use the word "Youthful" a few times.

"I don't mind."

She took the forms and booked it of the gym to her locker were Itachi had been waiting for about 10mins.

She arrived, but paid no attention to Itachi and continued to act zombish, causing him to flick her forehead.

"Ow! What the hell Itachi! That really hurt!"

"You weren't on planet earth at the moment so I had no other choice but to bring you from planet zombies."

"Well you'd be on planet zombie if you had to go through the horror I just lived in the gym!"

"Let me guess Guy-sensei said Youth a lot and then you stopped to get basketball forms and Lee asked you out? Am I right?"

"Oh good God Itachi! Do you like have a clone in that class or something?"

"No, it's just Sasuke has been in that class, also so have I so I know."

"It was horrifying!"

"Tell me about if after we had to my place so I can show you off to mom, who has been dying to know how you've been since the incidents."

"Oh sweet! It's been a long time since I saw Aunt Mikoto, and Uncle Fugaku."

"Good, because you might not be able to escape from the mansion at all once mother gets a hold of you."

Naru laughed and followed Itachi outside the school to the parking lot to get in their cars.

Itachi pulled up beside Naru's orange mazda, how he know was pretty obvious since the girl was the only one with the newest mazda and the color was a dead giveaway.

"Follow me ok?"

The blonde in the car nodded her head and rolled her window up. Once she got going she called Kyuubi up on her built in Bluetooth.

Ring

Ring

"Hello?"

"Kyu are you available to talk for a few mins?"

"Yeah, what's up Naru?"

"I found Itachi and Sasuke. Well ok the more less found me. Never mind that anyways Itachi invited me over to see Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku. I agreed, but he said, I might not be able to escape once Aunt Mikoto get's sight of me."

"Really now? Well, I'll be working late tonight so that kind works out and if I get off early then I'll come and rescue you. Do they still live on the same road we grew up on?"

"I think so the streets are starting to look familiar to me. It's been a long time hasn't it?

"Yes it has, look I have to go now I have one more class, so text me if they live elsewhere."

"Ok will do."

"Bye"

"See you"

Naru hung up by pressing a button her stirring wheel and flipped on her blinker to make a left hand turn on to a wave street and went down a few blocks before pulling up to a 5 to 6 floored house.

She saw Itachi get out and walk over to her car once she had shut it off. The raven haired teen opened Naru's door for her and helped her out of the car.

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome" Raven haired boy said with a small smile.

Itachi escorted Naru up to the front door which got opened by a butler. The butler greeted them with a curt nod and closed it behind them.

Itachi then called out.

"Mother, Father, I have a surprise for you"

As soon as the parents heard Itachi call them, the two came forward.

"What is it Itachi?" his mother called out walking down the hall from the living room.

Once Mikoto came around the she gasped in surprise and yelled

"Fugaku come quick! Hurry!"

"God What cou…"

He had stopped mid sentence as soon as he say the blonde girl standing beside his eldest son.

"Naru!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I made it really long just to make up for the lack of updates! Almost 3,000 words without the notes at the beginning and end! thats Huge for me!<strong>

**Naru: I think I'm not gonna like the next chapter**

**Me: What makes you say that?**

**Naru: I'm gonna get tackled into a bone crushing hug from my Aunt thats why!**

**Itachi: Don't worry she'll leave at least one bone unbroken!**

**Me & Naru: NOT HELPING ITAHCI!**

**Itachi: *Sigh* Please tell us what you think by clicking on the review button!**

**Me: I'm still in the progress of finishing the other chapter for My Journey to Become Hokage, but its Mostly finished, then would need to be typed up. Please be patient! . I'm Sorry for the very update!**

* * *

><p><em>Preview<em>

_Chapter 3 Part 1 of 2_

_Skipping school and A day with the Uchiha Family._

_"Naru!"_

_Said girl gave a shy wave and quickly hide behind Itachi._

_Mikoto marched up to her son and shoved him out of the way and gathered Naru in a bone crushing hug._

_To say Fugaku and Itachi were surprised, was a understatment they were speechless beyond what their minds could comprehend because of Mikoto pushing Itachi out of the way to get to Naru._


	7. Chapter 3 part 1 The Uchihas

Chapter 3

Part 1 of 2

By AeLi'S LaNd Of DrEaMs

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry about the wait guys! I've had this chapter done for a while I just never posted it... Please don't hate me... : ( Better Late than never right? haha. I know its been like forever since I published anything for this story. I dedicate this chapter to all my Fans and New fans. Also to my Boyfriend who told me to get off my tin can and get this chapter published. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! <strong>

**Thank you to everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Naru!"<p>

Said girl gave a shy wave and quickly hide behind Itachi. Mikoto marched up to her son and shoved him out of the way and gathered Naru in a bone crushing hug. To say Fugaku and Itachi were surprised, was an were speechless beyond what their minds could comprehend because of Mikoto pushing Itachi out of the way to get to Naru. Never in their entire lives,had they seen Mikoto shove anyone out of the way, especially her very own son.

Naru allowed herself to be crushed in a hug by her aunt. It had been a few years since she last saw her, so the least she could do was return the hug.

When Mikoto released Naru from the hug, she took in Naru's appearance, and smiled happily at how beautifully Naru had turned out. Once she was done Mikoto turned to her husband and allowed him to see Naru while she took Itachi to the kitchen to help make tea.

Fugaku smiled at his best friends daughter, the girl who stole his eldest son's heart without her realizing she had. He was glad to know that she had turned out well. When he had heard the news of her parent's death, he immediately went in search of her and her brother to bring them home to Konoha.

He pulled Naru into a similar hug that his wife had given the girl just moments before, and then pulled away. Once he pulled away he spoke, "It's good to see you again Naru."

"It's good to see you again too, Uncle."

Fugaku smiled again and escorted Naru to the living room where they sat across from each other. A moment after Naru sat down Mikoto and Itachi came out of the kitchen with tea. Mikoto poured four cups of tea, just as Itachi sat down.

Naru took her cup of tea and sat down sipping it when a thought entered her head.

"Hey, is it ok if Kyu comes over? I called him on the way here letting him know where I was going to be and thought you guys might want to see him," Naru said.

Fugaku looked at his wife and then exchanged glances with Itachi before answering."I believe we would like to see Kyu."

Naru smiled, and said, "Thank you! Kyuubi's class that he teaches doesn't get out for another hour or so."

Fugaku smiled in response and turned to address Itachi.

"Itachi, can you call your brother and see when he'll be coming home."

Itachi looked at his Father, and then back at to watching Naru interact with his Mother, and answered, "I can, but Sasuke isn't going to be very happy that Naru is here."

Naru heard what Itachi said nd started to chuckled nervously causing both Fugaku and Mikoto to raise an eyebrow. Knowing that she shouldn't keep anything from people, Naru told her Aunt and Uncle what happened at school."Sasuke really did that? That's hard to believe, but he never tells us about school, so I had no idea that's the way he acts at school,"She then pondered the story while her husband brooded silently about his youngest son's actions.

As Mikoto continued to ponder her thoughts, the doorbell rang. She was about to get up when Itachi got up and ushered her to sit back down. once he had done that he grabbed Naru and started dragging her along because he didn't want to leave her with his parents where they would revale She protested at first, but Itachi gave her that creepy eye smile.. Naru immediately paled. The protest that had formed in her throat died.

They answered the door. The person who had knocked turned out to be Kyuubi, Naru's older brother.

"Yo, Tachi. Long time no see," Kyuubi said casually.

Naru giggled at her brother's casual talk while Itachi face palmed mentally

"Yes, Kyuubi long time no see. Please do come in. Mother and Father are expecting you."

Itachi stepped aside and opened the front door wider to allow Kyuubi to come in. When Kyuubi walked in, Naru pulled her redheaded brother down the hall into the living room , leaving Itachi behind to shut the door.

Mikoto was just about to call out to Itachi to see who was at the door when she saw Kyu and his red hair. She audibly gasped. She could believe how much Kyuubi looked like her best friend Kushina, also who was his mother. His violet eyes and red hair were what gave him the biggest resemblance to Kushina.

Once she had finished comparing Kyuubi to his mother, Mikoto moved from the couch at the same time as her husband and greeted Kyuubi with a hug while Fugaku shook his hand.

They all chatted aimlessly, until Itachi came back from the front door and broke the chatter with a cough."Mother, Father. Sasuke will be home in thirty minutes from school. He had to stay after to serve detention. He called me asking to let you know."

Fugaku grunted his reply. Mikoto nodded then they both continued to talk with Kyuubi, leaving poor Naru off to the side by herself. This caused Itachi to sigh. He walked over to Naru and leaned down, then whispered in her ear,"Hey, would you like me to show you around the back yard and possible go visit my cousin Shisui?"

Naru whipped her head around to face Itachi with an excited expression. Itachi gave her a half smile before her grabbed her hand and led her through the house then out the back door.

The two teens walked aimlessly through the yard looking at everything and catching up with each other. As they talked, Itachi watched Naru's expressions. It always amazed him, how she could be so cheerful. To him she was still the same girl, whom he fell in love with back in the happy times as children and whom he still loves now.

Thirty minutes passed since they went outside. The blonde and the raven haired teens explored every inch of the yard and even had time stop at the Koi pond. They arrived at Shisui's house at some point in their journey, but he ended up not being there, so they continued on their merry way.

Naru was the first to make it back to the house. Just as she was going to holler at Itachi for being slow a voice full of rage was heard,"YOU!"

Naru turned her head and sweat dropped at her own stupidity. She had totally forgotten that Sasuke would be home. She sighed. The blonde knew she had a long night ahead of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys I can't promise to have another chapter out right away, but I'll do my best to get a new Chapter out for My Journey to Become Hokage and this one too. Thanks for following and reading my story! Love you all! Have a good Mothers day weekend!<strong>

**~ Aeli **


	8. Hiatus

**To ALL my Readers,**

**I'm sorry to say this, but I'm putting Naru's school story on Hiatus. I'm putting this on hold because I don't know where I want to go with the story. I won't abandon this story because I really want to continue it and I think I just need time. The story is originally not mine to begin with, but I think I might rewrite it and make it a little different. It'll still be a modern day story and Naruto x Itachi, but whether or not it'll be a FemNaru, is still undecided. I thank you all for the time you took to read this. You can either PM me or write in the review box your thoughts on this. I really would like some feed back.**

** Do you think I should rewrite it or just continue it the way it is?  
><strong>

**I'll also put up a poll for this story to see if i can get any feed back. I feel that if its rewritten it'll be a lot better because then it'll be with my current writing style.**

**Should it still femNaru x Itachi or Male Naruto x itachi making it a Yaoi rated T?**

**Tell me your thoughts! Love to hear from you all! **

**Have a good day!**

**Yours truly,**

**Aeli =^_^=**

**p.s this will be taken down when either a new chapter is miraculously posted or if the story is taken down and rewritten. **


End file.
